


Серебристо-золотой

by Nightblink



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэри никогда не думала, что сны могут так выматывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серебристо-золотой

**Author's Note:**

> \- События происходят после "Города Потерянных Душ".  
> \- Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru.

Кто бы мог подумать, что сны могут так выматывать.

Нет, Клэри и раньше снилось что-то подобное — сны, после которых просыпаешься с ощущением, как будто всю ночь выполнял всевозможные нормативы по физкультуре раз двадцать, — но никогда это не повторялось каждую ночь.

Каждую. Чертову. Ночь.

С того самого дня, когда Себастьян снова исчез.

Небесный огонь в крови Джейса по-прежнему заставлял его кожу отзываться свечением и жжением, стоило им попытаться зайти дальше поцелуев — поэтому Клэри наслаждалась всеми прелестями исключительно платонических отношений. Точнее, могла бы наслаждаться — если б её парень внезапно не преисполнился интересом к чужой личной жизни, а точнее — жизни Алека. Ей тоже было жаль его, он ходил совсем уж мрачный и молчаливый, она никогда его таким не видела, но...

Но после всех этих снов ей тоже хотелось хоть немного утешения от своего, черт побери, парня, а не быстрых взглядов и «Клэри, ты же понимаешь, он мой парабатай»...

О да. Она все понимала.

Но от этого было совсем, совсем не легче.

Саймон тоже был вечно чем-то занят. Наверное, попроси Клэри чуть настойчивей, он бы все же прислушался к ней, но она не горела желанием выглядеть навязчивой.

Она же не центр мира, если на то пошло.

Руна против кошмаров не подействовала. Руна против снов в принципе — тоже.

... Самое мерзкое было в том, что эти сны были реальны. Пугающе реальны. Они въедались в подкорку мозга, откладывались странным привкусом на языке, и становились полноценным воспоминанием.

Спустя месяц ей стало казаться, что она сходит с ума. В самом деле, как еще можно объяснить все это?

На теле не было ни одной лишней руны — она около ста раз осмотрела себя в зеркале, — на ней не было ничего, что могло бы служить амулетом или же связующим звеном.

Но сны продолжали приходить.

В них Себастьян был разный. Иногда — добрый, мягкий, нежный. Иногда — обезумевший, как в реальности, жестокий и эгоистичный. Он говорил, что они должны быть вместе. Что они части одного целого. Что она своей ангельской кровью должна уравновесить его демоническую. Что они должны быть вместе. Что это судьба. Что...

— Заткнись, — шепчет Клэри, зажмуриваясь в очередной раз и зажимая уши ладонями. Она не хочет слышать голос брата. Не хочет его видеть. Она хочет к Джейсу — и эта мысль, мелькнувшая в голове, видимо вызывает у Себастьяна вспышку злости.

— Он — не такой, как ты, Клэри. Он не сможет понять нас. Принять. Ты считаешь, что, дважды оказавшись на грани жизни и смерти, кто-то может остаться таким же? Он уже не тот, в кого ты влюбилась.

— Он все тот же. Просто не такой, каким был под твоим воздействием.

— Не будь так уверена.

— Джейс в любом случае лучше тебя, — Клэри цепляется за воспоминания об улыбке Джейса, за его голос, за ощущение тепла его тела.

— И ты думаешь, что ты его достойна? — меняет тактику Себастьян. Клэри чувствует, как земля под ногами смягчается, как она сама проваливается в грязь по щиколотку, но не опускает взгляда, смотря на лицо Себастьяна... Убеждая себя в том, что он — это Валентин.

— Мы любим друг друга.

— Я люблю тебя. Но разве это тебя волнует, сестренка? — он подходит совсем близко, его глаза сейчас — пронзительно-зеленого цвета. Цвета молодой весенней травы, еще не испорченной солнцем и пылью города.  
Клэри не может вспомнить, были ли они когда-нибудь иного цвета.

— Волнует? — выплевывает она. Почти заставляет себя усмехнуться. — Меня это до чертиков пугает.

— Тебя пугают собственные чувства, Кларисса, — Себастьян смеется. — Скоро ты сама не вспомнишь об этом страхе.

_«Есть вещи похуже смерти. И я сделаю все это с тобой, сестренка, когда ты выпьешь из Чаши. И тебе будет нравиться»._

— Меня пугает то, что я так ненавижу собственного брата, — отрезает Клэри и опускает взгляд.

Не грязь.

Кровь.

Стоит ей это осознать, как она проваливается в нее с головой, словно в омут.

— Клэри? Проснись, — она открывает глаза и не сразу понимает, где находится. В горле першит от крика, она заходится кашлем, и оглядывается.

Кровать, окно, стены, встревоженный взгляд любимых глаз.

Джейс.

Он обнимает её, шепчет что-то успокаивающее в макушку и ложится с ней.

Когда Клэри смотрит на него утром, ей кажется, что его золотистые пряди на секунду меняют оттенок на серебристый, точь-в-точь такой же, как у волос Себастьяна.

И ей требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять, что именно не так.


End file.
